


Making up is not Hard to do

by Nazarivega



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazarivega/pseuds/Nazarivega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how it is when you have a fight with your lover that leaves you fuming with anger only to turn into arousal later? Isn't it interesting how wild and intense the sex can be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making up is not Hard to do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first NC-17 rated story so tell me what you think.

 

 

 

You know how it is when you have a fight with your lover that leaves you fuming with anger only to turn into arousal later? Isn't it interesting how wild and intense the sex can be? That’s what happened to us last night.

 

Jensen and I had an argument. It was one of our usual knock down drag out fights, completely horrible and unnecessary. But after the apologies were said and done, I thought that ever thing was good again and we would just go to bed. I figured at least we wouldn’t end the day upset with each other. But then I decided that I would rather the two of us go to sleep relaxed and Happy.

 

So I met him in our bedroom. When I came up behind him and kissed him on the neck he was caught completely off guard, “Jared you scared the hell out of me, what are you doing?” “I just wanted to make sure we are really okay and your not mad at me anymore.” “No, I’m not mad anymore, we’re really okay babe” Jensen said as he kissed me on the lips. “Good I’m glad we’re not fighting anymore” I said as Jensen kissed me again.

 

I deepened the kiss before he could pull away, putting my hands into his hair and holding on so he couldn’t move away. When we got really into the kiss I start to take off his clothes running my hands up and down his amazing body. Once Jensen was completely undress I pushed him onto our bed and start to kiss, nip, and lick down his body.    

 

I took his cock into my hands and licked the underside until it was rock hard and then I started to suck him. After I got him begging for me to let him cum, I lay on my back and spread my legs wide for him. He didn’t waste any time as he grab the lube and start to prep me before he slide into me in one stroke, and started to pound in and out of me until my body quivered and started to shake completely beyond my control.

 

We did it in all of our favorite positions ranging from me riding him while he pulled on my sensitive nipples to my legs on his shoulders while he hit it hard and deep, to my favorite doggy style. I love this position the most because Jensen always gives it to me hard and fast like it will be the last time he'll ever get any. Of course everything was intensified because we were both still a little angry.

 

When we both finally came it was like my vision white out and thousands upon thousands of fireworks went off through out my body. I think I might have passed out because the next thing I know Jensen is propped up on his elbow running his fingers through my hair. “Hey you back with me babe.” “Yea, that was utterly amazing Jen.” “Yes it differently was incredible, I think we should we should fight more often” Jensen said with a knowing smile.

 

And as always we are both left fully relaxed and very satisfied. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave some comments they really help thanks.


End file.
